Yusuke meets Ari
by ARIchickenz
Summary: This is another Ari and Andi fanfic, before inuyasha they were at Yusuke's school. Have fun and read
1. Default Chapter

Hello, tis me again with another fanfic. Ari and Andi come back, in time, and are with Yusuke and his crew from Yu Yu Hakusho. This is going to be fun, hee hee hee…

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters that is in the show; however, I do own Ari and Andi.

Begin intro…

It was a cool autumn breeze and school was starting back. Yusuke was dragged, literally, by Keiko Yukimura to go to school. Yusuke was a spirit detective for the son of King Enma, Koenma. He was a fourteen-year-old punk who is in middle school, hardly, and loves to fight. He'd just finished the case with the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara, one of his friends was at the gate.

"Hey, Urameshi, hurry up! I can't wait to pound yer face in the cement!" he yelled.

"I'd say the same to you but with a mug like that, I'd say it already happened," Yusuke replied. The two are friends, but show it in a different manner.

"Yusuke! Please, not on the first day of school," begged Keiko.

"Fine by me," scoffed Yusuke, "not like I wanna be here anyway."

When they got to class, two students that Yusuke didn't recognize showed up. The first one had short brown hair, and a pierced left ear; his glasses were crooked and dirty. He wore the school uniform, but had the sleeves rolled up so he could have short sleeves. The second one was a girl a bit shorter than the boy, also wearing the school uniform, but it was the boy's uniform instead of the girl's. Her shoulder length hair bounced as she quickly walked up to the teacher with a note. He glanced at them both and nodded to the boy and pointed to the seat behind Yusuke. Shoulders slumped, he walked over to the seat and plopped down, the girl followed and sat to the seat right of the boy.

"Class, we have two new students today, their names are Andi Bishoujo," he said pointing to the girl. Glancing at the paper in his hand, the pointed to the boy behind Yusuke and said, "Ari Mitsukai." At his name he popped his neck and slouched back in his seat crossing his arms. Andi rolled her eyes and got her books out of her bag. Ari sat there and stared at the ceiling the whole class.

Later…

"Do you really think he'll be up here?" Andi asked.

"I asked what's-his-face and he said he'd be up here," Ari said practical dragging her up the steps. When they reached the roof they stood there in front of Yusuke. With a cigarette hanging from his bottom lip he turned and looked at them. Ari stood there, waiting to see what was to happen. Yusuke took the last puff of the cigarette he was smoking and tossed it down on the ground stamping it out.

"So you're the new kid?" he asked.

"I've heard of you Urameshi, suppose to be the toughest in this school huh?" Ari said.

"Ari, don't fight him," Andi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I just wanna talk to the guy," he said as he walked cautiously towards him. "The famous Yusuke Urameshi."

"Listen, this isn't a good day to piss me off, so back the hell up," Yusuke warned. Ari stopped, and then started to walk a couple of feet to his right.

"So, how'd the Dark Tournament go?" Ari asked. Yusuke froze; nobody could've known he was at the tournament, so how did he know? "Yusuke, I know you're a Spirit Detective, I know about Genkai, Koenma, and Boton. Wanna how I know?"

End intro…

Sorry, but I've been over run by homework and other school nonsense lately, so yeah. Oh, the last names for Ari and Andi are, in order, Angel and Beautiful. Thanks for helping out, and the support. Please enjoy.


	2. Who is Ari?

Well, I got to read why the site was down, and I figured I'd work on my stories while I waited for it to load up again.

I don't own Yusuke or any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Ari Mitsukai and Andi Bishoujo.

Begin Chapter 1

"So, how'd the Dark Tournament go?" Ari asked. Yusuke froze; nobody could've known he was at the tournament, so how did he know? "Yusuke, I know you're a Spirit Detective, I know about Genkai, Koenma, and Boton. Wanna how I know?" Yusuke stood there, chocked, bewildered by Ari's statement.

"How the hell do you know about the Dark Tournament?" Yusuke asked. Ari tilted his head and scoffed. A smirk crawled onto his face. Adjusting his glasses onto his face, he strafed around Yusuke, keeping an eye on him.

"Energy, both Spirit and Life, are now visible and malleable to me," he said cupping his right hand with a fixated stare on it. "You can ask my girlfriend, Andi, about it."

"Ari, you know you promised you wouldn't show off," Andi warned. Ari sighed, wiping his right hand on the side of his pants.

"A drawback is I can't reabsorb my own energy," he added. Yusuke twitched. Ari caught this and closed his eyes.

"You still didn't answer my question lame ass," Yusuke said. Ari scoffed and turned his back on Yusuke. While Andi was looking at her watch, Yusuke fired a "bullet" of Spirit Energy out of his fingertip. The spirit bullet moved silently and swiftly. It reached two centimeters from the back of Ari's head and stopped dead in its tracks. It stayed in air for about two seconds before swirling into itself, causing a mini-implosion. Andi, watching this, grabbed Ari by his ear and started to yank him to class.

"Come on, we have to head to class," she said with a tone in her voice. Yusuke found two things that surprised him, and had to tell somebody. He ran to the door, but stopped when he heard the familiar voice of a blue haired gal.

"Yusuke, we have a problem," she said; gloom the dominant tone in her voice.

"Boton I'm not…wait I have to tell you this!" Yusuke nearly shouted, "This new kid gets beaten up by his girlfriend!" Boton nearly fell off her oar she was riding in midair.

"Yusuke, I'm sure that's all fine and dandy, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I figured being the Grim Reaper would be kinda dull, and that would be funny to hear."

"Well, we have a problem in Spirit World about our minor cases," she said straightening her pink kimono. "Minor demons and apparitions have been defeated and turned in to us by someone we don't know. It's caused some concern with Koenma."

"So, diaper boy isn't happy with the help?"

"It's not that as much as who's doing it. We don't know if it's a human, demon, or its gender for that matter. The demons turned in won't talk about the person that turned them in."

"Well I have," Yusuke paused. His eyes shot open to be as big as saucers. "Dammit! How could I have been so dumb?"

"What?"

"The new kid, God dammit what's his name, Ari! He can manipulate energy!"

"That's odd, the energy we could pull off of the turned in demons were slightly askew. We couldn't tell anything about the demon, and had burns like you couldn't imagine."

"Burns?"

"We suspect pyrokensis, but they were drenched in goop when we got them."

"Goop? Like Jell-O?

"Similar, but it was more like watery goop."

"Watered down Jell-O?" suddenly Boton sung her oar and hit Yusuke in the back of the head so hard his face collided with the floor.

"What the hell? What did I do?"

"This is no time for jokes. We have to talk to them."

"So your gonna change into your school girl outfit?" Boton swung again and used the edge of the oar on the back of his legs and the flat side onto his face.

"That was for the school girl outfit comment." Boton got on her oar and rode off. "Please try not to make him mad if it is him," she added before flying off.

Later…

Yusuke had his school bag in hand and his spirit beast, Puu, attached to it. Puu was supposedly to reflect the inside of Yusuke's soul. Kuwabara, walking beside him, came out and grasped Yusuke's attention.

"Hey, did you lose your power after the dark Tournament?" he asked.

"No, my powers are in check, but I'm bored witless," Yusuke gloomily said.

"Lucky, I cant' sense a thing, or even make a spirit butter knife. I dunno what happened. I'm thinking it was that crazy Trail Sword I got from Sazuka." Suddenly, three middle school students, about the same age of Yusuke and the others, were standing at the gate.

End Chapter 1

Well, that's it for now. If you don't know the story, after the Dark Tournament, Yusuke and the gang have a mission, but that'll be continued for the story. If you have any questions, fill free to ask, if you want to use Ari and Andi, let me know, but please **_LET ME REVIEW THE STORY WITH THEM BEFORE YOU POST IT!_** I can't stress that enough. Just ask for permission before posting and writing. Thanks and enjoy.


End file.
